


Sadness and Sorrow

by Lycanclaw14



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbroken Scott, M/M, Sad Stiles, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanclaw14/pseuds/Lycanclaw14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shifts in his bed, making the covers rustle, the noise sounding like a screaming static to ears. He assumes it's cause of the deafening silence, but his mind is so addled that he can't even distinguish if it is or not. He lays there for what feels like hours, not moving, not thinking, not even crying anymore. He hasn't felt like this since he lost his mom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote. It hasn't been ran over or corrected, so I hope you don't mind a couple mistakes here and there. This is a one shot for the time being, but if people like it I will write a sequel chapter or two.

Stiles never once thought about Scott in a sexual way. Scott is his best friend and nothing more.......that's what Stiles would like to say, at least. If he's being honest, Stiles has thought about Scott a lot, and maybe he's even hinted/joked about sex with him, but Scott is oblivious and thank God for that because Stiles can't take him finding out. He's loved Scott for years. That's why it hurt when that monster, Theo, came into town and started playing mind games with people's heads. 

Started playing with Scott's head. 

He gave Scott a phony inhaler and almost got him killed. Stiles hates Theo. Hates him with all that he has, which is, in Stiles opinion, a fuck ton of hate. He hurt his best friend and Stiles will make him pay. 

However, the worst part is, Scott believed Theo over him. He thought Stiles was a murderer and that he should be locked away. The worst part is…Scott didn't believe him, didn't trust him. 

Stiles has given his whole being to Scott. He's loved Scott, trusted him, been there through everything. Stood into a pile of gasoline, ready to join Scott in death, and be content. 

Apparently, it wasn't enough. That fact makes Stiles cry, and that's what he's doing. 

Stiles lays in his bed and sobs, pounding his fist into the pillow, over and over. He's angry, sad, guilty, and feels so god damned betrayed. Everything in his body aches, more than it should, but he couldn't care less about that. His only solace is his father's health. The sheriff is alive, slowly healing and looking better every hour. 

Stiles shifts in his bed, making the covers rustle, the noise sounding like a screaming static to ears. He assumes it's cause of the deafening silence, but his mind is so addled that he can't even distinguish if it is or not. He lays there for what feels like hours, not moving, not thinking, not even crying anymore. He hasn't felt like this since he lost his mom…

And now, now he's losing Scott. 

That thought makes his all his pain flare up, makes his eyes well up with tears, blurring his vision. 

A knock at the door snaps him out of his misery. Looking up, he sees Scott, smiling wearily. Even in his sadness, Stiles can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He's always loved Scott's stupid, dorky, lopsided grin. Even the one he's wearing now, makes him want to smother Scott with affection. 

"Hey, Stiles. You doing ok?" He asks, shakily. Anxious and hesitant, almost like he doesn't want to scare Stiles away. 

Stiles stares at his best friend, peeking out from under his covers. 

"I'm doing ok, I guess." He adds as he pulls the covers off and walks over to the door, where Scott is standing. "Look I appreciate you coming here, but I want to be alone right now. I just need to be away from everything." Scott opens his mouth to interrupt, but Stiles cuts him off with a hand. "No, Scott. I mean it. I hate to admit it, but you're part of why I feel like shit and I don't wanna be near you.…I'm sorry." Stiles finishes, voice shaky and about to break. The look on Scott's face makes him want to cry. Scott's eyes are watery and his jaw is clenched. He looks so much like a kicked puppy.

"…Stiles, please just, just let me stay here." He steps forward and takes Stiles' hand. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I was going through so much and I know that isn't an excuse, but you know I wouldn't hurt you. You're my best friend, my brother…my everything." His voice breaks then, cutting out to a quick sob. 

Stiles stares back at Scott, tears falling from both sets of eyes. He's so torn between pulling Scott into his arms, and shoving his friend out of the room. The room is filled with tension, silence, and above all, the sound of Scott's heart breaking. 

"I-I don't- I don't think I want you to." Stiles finally says


End file.
